Friendships
by ashamberrache
Summary: This is something me & 2 of my friends came up with & we really hope you'll enjoy it. A young girl must leave suna & her best & only friend gaara & go to konoha, she hates this idea, but once she arrives she meets new friends 3OCs Sasuke Kakashi & many m
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone this is a story that 2 of my friends and I are writing just for fun and out of boredom so if ya don't like it oh well that's your problem. Well the chapters are set up like this: Lady Bear, Katt, and Rae Ray, first person point of view in the order of: Ash, Summer, and then Rache.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto or any of its characters

"Ash, Gaara, get in here!" Mai-Sensei called. Gaara and I appeared at the same time in two different swirls of sand. I looked and saw Gaara and I couldn't help but think, 'How can he be so…calm, especially in front of Mai-Sensei?'

"Ash," Mai-Sensei started snapping me out of my thoughts, "I want you to go to Konoha and learn some new techniques." She said.

"Yes, Mai-Sensei." I didn't really want to go. I hate Moving, but if Mai-Sensei wants me too…

"And, Gaara, go to Kaminari (found it at to learn some new techniques as well." Gaara nodded to, "Now both of you may go." Mai-Sensei dismissed us.

Once I got home I packed some clothes, grabbed my money and my cat, turned off everything, turned to leave and stopped when I saw Gaara, "what are you doing here? We got to go."

"I just figured I'd say bye." Gaara said turning around to leave.

"What happened to your no emotion thing?" I said grinning, "Everybody thinks you're a friendless freak." He stopped and turned around.

"Yeah well you know different. I have a friend. I just don't have anyone to talk to about her." Gaara said and for a second I thought I saw a slight blush cross his face. Gaara never says anything to anyone, but he and I had been friends since childhood. Plus, I also get along with Temari and Kankuro.

"Hey, Gaara, how long do think we'll be gone?" I questioned. He just looked at me.

"Too long." He mumbled and sat down.

"Why do you say that?" I wondered.

"Well think about it, Ash, we're going to two different villages, we're each others only friend. What do you plan to do for someone to talk to?" Gaara explained staring straight into my eyes. I sat there for a moment, then I felt my eyes start to water, I was crying. Me, the girl who doesn't care what happens, I couldn't believe it. Gaara finally looked at me, "Hey, Ash, don't cry. It'll be okay. I'll find a way to come and see you."

"Ya promise?" I asked, he nodded, "Yay! Thank you!" I lost control of my emotions and jumped up and hugged him.

"Hey since when are you so hyper?" Gaara asked me as I calmed down. I shrugged. He reached over and picked up a picture frame with the only picture of my mother that I had. She had me at fifteen and died soon after, or so Mai-Sensei told me.

"Yes, I'm taking it." I answered before he could ask, I grabbed it and stuffed it into my bag, "Ok, Gaara, we need to get going. You have to write me and come to see me."

"Don't worry, I will." He sighed.

"Hey, Gaara, how come you only act like this when it's just us?" I asked.

"You' re the only one I trust enough to loosen up around. You're the only one I can partially relate to." He turned around and started to walk away. I looked around and saw Temari.

"Hey there, Ash, I thought you had to go to Konoha?" Temari said walking over to me.

"I do, I was about to leave." I smiled, "Well I got to go. Bye, Temari. Come on Mouse." I called my cat and left (A/N my cat's name really is mouse lol)

It took me two days to finally reach Konoha and when I arrived there was a man holding up a sign with my name on it. I walked up to him.

"Are you Ash?" the man ask he had white hair and all I could see of his face was his left eye. I nodded in response.

"Has anyone else come today? It seems kind of quiet." I muttered.

"No, people don't come often. I just felt like having a sign." The man chuckled.

"Oh." I muttered.

"My name is Kakashi. Tsunade sent me to show you were to go and for once it wasn't me that was late. But then again I've only been here for about thirty minutes." Kakashi laughed, "You'll be staying at a local chunin's house. Her name is Summer Orlean; she'll be the one to show you around town. Well here we are." Kakashi knocked on the door, no one answered. Then I noticed the letter on the ground and picked it up, and handed it to Kakashi, "It says she went out for something and will be back in a moment. We can go on in." he opened the door and went upstairs I followed him silently. We reached a room; it had ocean blue walls, the bed was a sky blue, there was a white dresser, and rug in the center.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Kakashi-Sensei are you here still?" a girl's voice rang threw the house, she ran in the room, "Oh, Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto's in trouble again, he was caught spying on Sakura taking a bath and now he's running for his life."

"Okay, well, Summer, this is your new roommate. I got to go." And with that Kakashi left me with this Summer girl.

"Hello, my name is Summer Orlean. What's yours?" Summer said cheerfully. She had long, layered, brown hair in a ponytail; she wore a red tank top with white trim and a white mini skirt. She wouldn't quit smiling I wanted to hit her.

"Ash Tenai." I stated plainly.

"Well you want to go look around?"

"I guess." I shrugged walking out of the room and out of the house.

"You don't say much do you?" she asked me all happy and energetic.

"No more than I have to."

"Oh, Ash, wait till you meet Sasuke Uchiha." Summer said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the stores, ramen shops, the school, and then we stopped for lunch. Summer talked most of the time; I didn't say much of anything. I just figured she was nervous about having someone she's never met before living with her. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, come here!"

"What do you want?" he came over and asked like he was better than us. I almost laughed at his hair it looked like a black chicken.

"Sasuke, this is Ash. Ash, this is Sasuke." Summer said never taking her eyes off of Sasuke. He just stared at me, probably deciding if I was worth talking to. I was wearing a black t-shirt, long black pant, with my hair down.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Hi." He turned his attention to Summer, "Summer have you seen Tashi?"

"No. Sorry, I haven't. Oh wait, here she is now." We all turned to look where Summer was pointing, there was a young girl, her hair in a ponytail, wearing a black fishnet long sleeve t-shirt, with a blue tank top on over it, and a baggy pair of dark blue shorts that came down to her knees. She came over.

"Hey, Sasuke. Hey, Summer!" then she noticed me, "Hiya, I'm Tashi Uchiha, Sasuke's little sister. What's your name?" I stared at Tashi for a moment.

"Ash Tenai."

"Wow, you seem a little… tense. You need to loosen up, act a little more cheerful. Come on! Hey Summer, I'm gonna take Ash shopping." Tashi said grabbing my hand and running down the road.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Summer called, but apparently Tashi didn't hear her and kept running; "Great now I gotta find out where they went."

"It's okay, Summer, I need to talk to you anyway." Sasuke said with a slight smirk.

At The Store

"So, Ash, do you like anyone?" Tashi's question caught me off guard and I couldn't help but blush, which, of course, she noticed, "You do, don't you? Oh please tell me." Tashi begged.

"It's not important. Besides, he lives in Suna." I told her, trying to hide the blush on my face getting brighter by looking threw clothes.

"I know a few guys in Suna. Come on I might know him."

"Gaara." I whispered.

She looked at me funny, "Why would you like him?"

"I guess you just don't know him as well as I do. He can be… I don't know…understanding."

She laughed at my confusion and I couldn't help but laugh too, "That's it loosen up and laugh more." She smiled at me. By the time we were done I had only bought one outfit: a black skirt and a black shirt with graffiti writing on it saying 'Baby Girl' in hot pink, "You should wear that when school starts." Tashi smiled.

I smirked, "Alright." I was starting to feel comfortable around Tashi, Summer, and Konoha all together. 'Is it okay to already like this place I mean I love living in Suna and in Suna I have Gaara, but here I have so many new people to talk to, they may even become my friends, who knows.' Summer ran up interrupting my thoughts.

"Tashi, Ash, guess what Sasuke asked me!" she said more energetically than ever.

END CHAPTER

Ok that's what I got I hope ya'll like it and we'll post ch2 asap


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto. This goes for the rest of the characters.**

**Last Time**

"**Tashi, Ash, guess what Sasuke asked me!" Summer said, more energetically than ever.**

**Chapter 2**

"**Hey! Wait for me!" I called, but Tashi didn't hear me and kept running. "Great now I gotta find out where they went."**

"**Its okay, Summer. I need to talk to you anyway," Sasuke said with a slight smirk.**

"**Alright let's talk, but first I want to ask you a question," I said to Sasuke.**

"**What's the question?" asked Sasuke.**

"**Have you told Tashi the truth yet?" I asked.**

"**No, I haven't," answered Sasuke,"Why?"**

"**She needs to know the truth about you not really being her older brother," I answered.**

"**But that will hurt her," Sasuke replied.**

"**Well that's a risk we're gonna have to take, because she needs to know the truth now," I said.**

"**Alright, I'll tell her," Sasuke gave in.**

"**Now what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked.**

"**I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me," Sasuke said.**

"**Yes! Of course I do!" I squealed.**

"**Cool," replied Sasuke with a smile.**

**LATER THAT DAY**

"**Ash, Tashi, guess what Sasuke just asked me!" I squealed.**

"**I don't know. What did he ask you, Summer?" asked Tashi. **

"**It has to be something good since you're so happy," replied Ash.**

"**He just asked me out and I said yes!" I squealed.**

"**That is so cool!" Tashi said, elated.**

"**So when is your date?" Ash questioned, leaning on a wall.**

"**Well, today is Friday, so tomorrow night," I replied happily.**

"**Schweet," Ash said with a smirk. Tashi, Ash, and I hung out at a few more stores, went to the movies, then decided it was getting late.**

**When I got home, I showed Ash around the house and then bid her goodnight. **

** THE NEXT MORNING**

**I met up with Sasuke and Tashi at their house, Ash was with me.**

"**Tashi, I need to talk to you," Sasuke said nervously.**

"**What about?" asked Tashi.**

"**When you were four years old, me and Summer found you in the forest—"**

"**What?!" Tashi interrupted, screaming.**

**Sasuke continued, "crying because you didn't know what was going on. So we picked you up and brought you here. You blocked out the first four years of your life, not wanting to remember them. Summer had wanted me to tell you for about two years now and… I'm just now doing it… I didn't want to hurt you." (A/N sorry Sasuke is so OOC. We needed him that way.)**

**Tashi stood up and ran out, fighting back tears.**

"**I guess I'll follow her," Ash informed. She left the house, leaving me and Sasuke alone.**

**I went over to comfort Sasuke. **

"**I'm so sorry, Sasuke," I said, to break the silence.**

"**Its okay, its not your fault," replied Sasuke. I just stared at Sasuke. He lifted his head, and together we closed the gap with a passionate kiss.**

"**Awww… How cute," we split up and looked.**

"**Kakashi!" we yelled in unison.**

**The Sasuke's cell phone rang.**

"**Hello," Sasuke answered.**

"**Hi, this is Ash calling from Tashi's cell," replied Ash, "Tashi doesn't want to come home right now, so is it okay if Summer stays here tonight, that is, if she doesn't mind.**

"**Summer, Ash wants to know if you wouldn't mind staying here tonight," Sasuke informed me.**

"**Yeah, I'll stay, but why?" I asked.**

"**Tashi doesn't want to come home right tonight," Sasuke told me, calmly.**

"**Okay, but where will she stay?" I asked.**

"**Ash said she would stay with her at your house," Sasuke informed.**

"**That's fine with me," I said.**

"**Cool," replied Sasuke with a smirk.**

"**That's fine with me, Ash," I shouted into the phone so she could hear me.**

"**Schweet. Okay. Bye," Ash hung up. **

**Later, Sasuke took me to see a movie and a romantic dinner, then went back to his house, made out for and hour, and went to bed.**

** TASHI'S POV**

"**I can't believe I never knew about my childhood."**

"**It will be fine, and Sasuke loves you anyway," ash comforted.**

"**I know, but it just hurts to find out he really isn't my brother," I choked out, "Not to mention I don't know my family."**

"**Will you love him any less than what you did before you found all this out?" asked Ash calmly.**

"**No, but that's not the point, I just hate not knowing this stuff before now." **


	3. Chapter 3

Friendships Chapter 3

I had just arrived in town. I was barely there for five minutes when I heard a loud scream coming from a house. I couldn't tell what was said, but I knew it had come from a little girl. I just had to know. So I went to the place where the scream had come from. It turned out that the house wasn't very far from where I was.

Upon arrival at the house, I tried to be as sneaky as I could. For me, that isn't very sneaky. I would be a horrible thief.

Well, anyway, I crept around the place, trying to be quiet, and knowing that if I ran into anything, I would have to run very fast, because if I didn't, then they would find me for sure. I had successfully managed to avoid all potential disasters and had had managed to get to a wall. I had pressed my back against the wall and listened carefully. I got there at just the right time: the interesting part of the conversation.

"… Summer had been telling me to tell for about two years now… I'm just now doing it… I didn't want to hurt you," I heard a mysterious boy say.

I had heard loud, fast footsteps and seen the front door was open and a little girl was running out.

_Poor little girl_, I thought.

I had to listen closer to the next few parts of the conversation. I thought I heard some girl say, "I guess I'll follow her".

After that, there were several long moments of silence, and then another girl said, in a very quiet, reassuring voice, "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Then there was a boy's voice—which I assumed was Sasuke—that said, "Its okay. It's not your fault."

There were a few more moments of silence. That silence didn't last for very long. That was a good thing, too. I was really starting to get bored.

Suddenly, a really familiar voice broke the silence. I couldn't exactly match the person with the voice. The familiar voice teased the two kids for something that I am still completely oblivious to.

"Aww… how cute," the familiar voice teased.

Before I figure out whom the voice belonged to, the two kids shouted, "Kakashi!"

A cell phone rang. The youngest boy— Sasuke—answered it.

"Hello?" he answered, he voice sounded a little more bummed out as he said, "Summer, ash wants to know if you wouldn't mind staying here tonight."

I didn't have to listen so hard to hear the girl. Her voice was a whole lot louder.

The boy said something again. He said, "Tashi doesn't want to come home tonight."

At this time, I was sure that the little girl that ran out of the house earlier was Tashi, the boy that was talking was Sasuke and the girl in the room with him was Summer, and the girl that chased after the little girl was Ash. I was getting really bored at this point and I decided to leave.

I walked around the house for some stupid reason that I can't remember. I started to make my way around the house. And who else should I run into but the love of my life, Kakashi.

We had been going out since I was thirteen and I finally decided to lose my virginity to him when I was fifteen. It turns out that I had gotten pregnant from the first time. You know, I've always thought that I had shitty luck, but that was just ridiculous. I left him shortly afterwards. Didn't break up, just left. I went to Sunagakure.

About nine months later, I left my child on a door step with a letter containing the following information:

Her name is Ash Tenai. She was born on November 23rd. If she asks, I died in a tragic accident. I'm sorry I'm sorry I have to drop her off here, but I can't take care of her. Hell, I can hardly take care of me. I feel I'm giving out too much info. Well, if you ever feel like telling her the truth someday, don't tell her that I ditched her. The situation is much more complex than that. I hope you take care of her and eventually let me see her again.

Love,

Her mother

I just couldn't let Kakashi know that we were about to have a child.

Well, anyways, I had bumped into Kakashi. No I didn't just happened to run into him. I mean I plowed into him. The force was enough to knock me over.

"Watch out!" he yelled as he grabbed me, catching me right before I hit the ground. He then said, "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

I stumbled for words. "N-n- yes, you do. You probably hate me though," I said.

At this point, he had the most ridiculous look on his face. "Hmm," he said, "hmmm. You certainly look familiar. I just can't remember—Wait a second; you're Rache, aren't you?"

I didn't know what to tell him, so I just said, "Yes I am."

To my surprise, he bent down and kissed me. His kiss was so sweet. I seemed to have forgotten how good of a kisser he was. He reassured me, "What makes me think that I could ever hate you? I'm sore you had a good reason for leaving. I've just gotta ask you something…"

"What is it?" I asked in a sexy voice, kind of curiously.

"You wanna go at it again?" he asked


	4. Chapter 4

Friendships Chapter 4

I had finally got Tashi to come home. We were walking up the stairs and looked over lying on the ground with Kakashi's arms wrapped around her covered only with two jackets. I stared at the woman's face for a minute.

'She looks familiar,' I thought.

Kakashi stirred and woke up and the woman's eyes opened, "Oh, hello girls." Kakashi grinned, the only reason we knew who it was, was because of his hair and voice, "Girls, this is Rache. Rache, this is Tashi and Ash."

"Hey," Tashi and I said. Rache looked stunned.

"Um, Kakashi-Sensei is she okay?" Tashi asked.

"I'm fine," Rache said, snapping out of it, "Kakashi, I'll be right back. Ash, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I muttered, "Tashi, go on in. I'll be there in a few minutes," Tashi nodded and went in.

"What is your last name?" Rache asked once we were out of earshot.

"Why?"

"Just, please, tell me." She looked desperate.

"Ash Tenai. Why?" she squealed and hugged me, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Again?" I asked.

"Yes, you are my daughter. My name is Rache Tenai." She told me, still beaming.

"You know what, this is some sick joke." I said, turning to leave.

"Your birthday is November 23rd, you're nineteen years old. You thought your parents were dead and you grew up in Suna."

"Fine. If you're my mother, why'd you abandon me? Can you tell me who raised me, my best friend, first crush; can you tell me any of that?" I started yelling.

"No," she whispered. I walked away and went in.

"What did she want?" Tashi asked.

"Nothing."

"Tashi? Tashi!" Summer ran down and hugged her.

"Are you okay, Tashi?" Sasuke came down and asked, she nodded, "Ash, can I talk to you?"

"Whatever," I said, more snappish than I meant.

"Okay. Follow me. Summer, stay with Tashi for me," Summer nodded.

As I followed Sasuke, I started thinking 'I've only been here a week and I've already made lots of friends. Konoha is so much different than Suna. Here, everybody is so friendly, and there all I have is Gaara.

"We're here," Sasuke abruptly said. I realized it was already dark.

"What do you want to talk about."

"Summer," he said.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Nothing, but I… I don't really have anyone to talk to about her," he smiled.

"Aww… you're in love with Summer," I said, poking him in the gut.

"I am not," he poked me back and hit my tickle spot and I giggled, "Oh, you're ticklish," he started to tickle me and I screamed. This went on for about five minutes. I was lying on the ground laughing. Then a red and black streak went by and Sasuke was gone.

I saw sand fly by and realized, "Gaara," I whispered, "Gaara, no. Don't do it." I ran over between Sasuke and Gaara.

"Ash, what the hell is going on here?" Gaara asked. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"He wanted to talk to me," I explained.

"Why'd you scream?" Gaara started to calm down.

"I poked him. So he poked me back and found out that I was ticklish," I started to slightly blush. "We were just goofing off. I'm sorry for scaring you." I bowed my head and closed my eyes. I didn't want him to come over and hug me.

I looked up into his face, "Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything. I'm sorry for hurting your…" he didn't know what Sasuke was to me.

"Friend," I finished for him, "Sasuke is dating my friend Summer." For a second, I thought I saw a smile, and then it was gone.

"You think we should take him to the hospital?" Gaara said, pointing to a passed out Sasuke.

"Yeah." He went over and put Sasuke on his back. I smiled at Gaara.

"So Ash, you seem to be fitting in real well here."

"I guess so," I muttered, "I still wanna go home."

"Me too,"

When we got to the hospital, I got a hold of Summer and Tashi. They were there in five minutes. I explained what happened.

"Who did it?" Summer asked.

I pointed, "Gaara." It came out muffled. She stood up; her hand balled in a fist, ready to hit Gaara, "He didn't mean to, Summer!" She stopped.

"But, Ash, he was going to kill him," Summer whined. Tashi just sat quietly, motionless.

"But he didn't. Plus, now that he knows Sasuke is my friend, he won't hurt him."

Gaara was silent. Summer sat back down.

The doctor came out, "Are you the ones waiting for… Uchiha Sasuke?"

We all nodded.

The doctor continued, "He has a slight concussion and a sprained ankle. Other than that, he'll be fine. You can take him home tonight."

I think Summer was holding her breath, because she let out a huge sigh of relief. Summer and Tashi took Sasuke home. Gaara and I walked to Summer's and sat and talked.

"So those are your new friends?"

"Yeah. They keep telling me that I need to meet Sakura."

"Is that that pink haired kunoichi?" he asked me.

"I guess so. The only picture I've seen of her was black and white."

"So do you like it here?" Gaara wondered.

"Kind of. I have more friends here," I paused. He looked kind of hurt, "but my best friend lives in Suna and is visiting lightening." I smiled. Once he heard that, he sat up straight and smirked. I yawned. Gaara stood up.

"Follow me," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. He walked out to the balcony and jumped onto the roof. I, of course, followed. Once I was up there, he was lying down pretending to sleep.

"Oh, please. Gaara, I know you don't sleep." I went over and sat on him. He made an "oof" sound and sat up.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked, annoyed.

"Well, you were getting comfortable, and so was I." I grinned, he smiled back and leaned forward slightly. I leaned in and then he closed the gap.

_Oh my God. I'm kissing Gaara,_ I thought.

He pulled back.

"Sorry, I-I didn't. I shouldn't have," Gaara didn't know what to say.

"Gaara, shut up," I said smiling. I sat on his lap with his arms around me. I was actually happy at that moment, just watching the stars. I fell asleep in his arms that night. When I woke up, I was back in my bed. I look around for Gaara. Then the door opened.

"Ash, Gaara's here to see you," Summer said, "Should I send him in?" I nodded. Gaara came in and stood against the wall.

"Where'd you go last night," I asked.

"For a walk," he sat down at the foot of the bed. I scooted over next to him. Her grabbed my hand and held it. I smiled and blushed. "I needed to think," he said.

"About what?"

"Something I want to ask you," there was a faint blush on Gaara's face.

"What is it?"

"Will you… be my girlfriend?"

End Chapter


End file.
